


Just A Bad Day

by Lynx_The_Jinx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Romance, matsu is sad and his bf's are ofc there to cheer him up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx_The_Jinx/pseuds/Lynx_The_Jinx
Summary: Matsukawa has had a bad day and just wants to sleep. Of course his boyfriends are there to cheer him up.





	Just A Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Indigoblau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigoblau/gifts).



> I got inspired by Indigoblau since they wrote and amzing fic for me (that you guys should totally check out btw) and wanted to write something back, so here it is! I hope you enjoy, and remember, a bad day is just a day that is bad!

Matsukawa was done. Done with his job, done with his colleagues, done with this day. He closed the door with a sigh and toed of his shoes. Today had really not been his day. He had gotten yelled at for forgetting to clean up in a room and had accidentally walked into a door. He loved his job at the hospital, it was like a second home by now. But today was not a good day. Now he just wanted a shower and then curl up in bed with a good book. 

That plan did however not work out very well, seeing as two of his three boyfriends were already home and currently arguing about something in the kitchen. With a sigh he walked there to see what the commotion was about and what he saw was… confusing, to say the least. Oikawa was standing on one side of the kitchen island, spatula in his hand and what looked like pancake batter all over him. On the other side of the island was hanamaki, a bowl that looked to contain what was left of the batter and a frown on his face. 

“What’s going on here?” Matsukawa asked, raising an eyebrow in question. Both the other men perked up at the sound of his voice and Hanamaki spun around to face him. “Issei! You’re home!” The pink haired man laughed and went to hug him, not thinking of the batter staining his shirt and apron. “Whoa there Hiro, I would prefer not to be covered in- is that pancake batter?” Matsukawa took a step back and held out his hands. “Oh! Sorry!” Hanamaki looked down at himself and saw the mess Issei was referring to. “Well you see, we were going to make pancakes before you and Hajime came home. As a surprise since you two usually are the ones who cook but…” He trailed off, looking down at his hands. 

“Me and Makki are at a disagreement over whether or not you should have sugar in pancakes.” Oikawa filled in, continuing with “Which you shouldn’t, since it’s supposed to be food, not dessert.” Hanamaki threw him an annoyed glance before turning back to Matsukawa. “Pancakes are supposed to be sweet, right Issei??” Matsukawa didn’t really know what to say since he didn’t really like pancakes that much anyway. He looked at his two boyfriends in amazement. Only these two could have a full on argument over pancake batter. He shook his head with a laugh before saying “Well, it seems like there isn’t much batter left either way.” He gestured towards them both and then the now almost empty bowl on the counter. 

Oikawa and Hanamaki paused before looking at each other and then the bowl. “Oh...” they said in unison before laughing at the mess they had made. 

“You know what? You clean up this mess and I’ll order some fast food.” Matsukawa said as he walked out of the kitchen, picking up his phone in the process. Hanamaki and Oikawa were laughing and joking as the cleaned up the mess. They had apparently already forgotten about their little disagreement. 

When he had finished ordering their food, Matsukawa decided to go and take a shower as he had wanted since he left the hospital about an hour earlier. As the hot water streamed down his face and back he let his thoughts wander. Today had truly not been the best of days. He had worked as a nurse at the hospital for about two years now. Most days he loved his job. He loved that he got a chance to help people, to save lives. But some days he wished he had just chosen something much more simple. 

A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts and he flinched a bit. “Uh yea?” He asked. He had no idea how long he had been in there for, only that it was Iwaizumi’s voice that answered him. “Dinner is here so better finish up and come eat.” Iwaizumi sounded tired but content, and his soothing voice calmed Mataukawa’s nerves right away. “I’ll be out in a minute!” He called back, turning of the shower and stepping out to dry himself of. 

As he came out of the shower his boyfriends were already seated around the table in the livingroom, fast food in front of them. Hanamaki patted the seat between him and Iwaizumi on the couch and he sat down, leaning back and closing his eyes. A light hand landed on his thigh and he looked down to meet Iwaizumi’s green eyes looking up at him with a slight worry. “You look tired, did something happen?” Iwaizumi’s voice was concerned yet soft, soothing his tired brain. “Yea, long day at work” Matsukawa said with a sigh, breathing in the calm his boyfriends provided. “Let’s eat and then get some rest then.” Iwaizumi said before digging in to his food. The rest followed suit. 

After dinner they quickly cleaned up and went to bed. It wasn’t that late but they were all tired and what was better than cuddling in bed with the people you love the most? Matsukawa sighed contently, snuggling closer to the person in his arms, which happened to be Oikawa tonight. Said man gave a small squeal as Matsukawa nuzzled his face in his neck. Life was pretty good. Maybe a bad day was just a day that was bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys go follow my tumblr ymir-pymir-dancing-titan and come yell with me about haikyuu!


End file.
